Exercice de style
"Exercice de style" est le onzième épisode de la septième saison de Buffy contre les vampires. Il est le cent trente-troisième épisode de la série et a été diffusé pour la première fois le 7 janvier 2003 sur le réseau de télévision UPN. Il a été écrit par David Fury et réalisé par Michael Grossman. Résumé Buffy accueille à Sunnydale une nouvelle potentielle nommée Rona et la ramène chez les Summers. Elle discute ensuite avec le reste du groupe de leurs objectifs : éliminer le Turok-Han et délivrer Spike. Willow apprend qu'une autre potentielle est arrivée à Sunnydale. Buffy et Alex partent la chercher pendant qu'une autre potentielle, Eve, mine le moral du groupe par ses commentaires pessimistes. Arrivés au motel où la nouvelle est censée les attendre, Buffy et Alex découvrent qu'elle est déjà morte et qu'il s'agit d'Eve. Rentrant alors à la maison, Buffy confronte l'autre Eve qui se révèle être la Force. Celle-ci avait pris l'apparence de la jeune fille et, avant de partir, menace de les faire toutes tuer bientôt par le Turok-Han. Alors que les autres potentielles, à l'exception de Kennedy, commencent à paniquer, Buffy met au point un plan avec Willow et Alex. Quand le soir tombe, et que le Turok-Han arrive pour tuer les potentielles, Buffy met son plan à exécution. Elle organise la fuite de tout le groupe et Alex les conduit sur le site d'un chantier de construction alors que Buffy crée une diversion pour le Turok-Han. Ce dernier finit par partir à la poursuite des potentielles mais, quand il arrive sur le chantier, des projecteurs s'allument et Buffy apparaît. Un combat très difficile s'engage alors entre Buffy et le Turok-Han mais la Tueuse finit par l'emporter en le décapitant avec des fils métalliques et les potentielles reprennent confiance. Le groupe quitte ensuite le chantier, avec la Force toujours sous les traits d'Eve qui les observent, furieuse. Buffy part ensuite délivrer Spike. Apparitions Personnages *Eve *Rona *Torg *Chloe *Molly *Spike *Violet *Kennedy *Minerva (mentionnée) *Althenea (mentionnée) *La Force *Tara Maclay (mentionnée) *Anya Jenkins *Rupert Giles *Faith Lehane (mentionnée) *Dawn Summers *Andrew Wells *Buffy Summers *Œil de Beljoxa *Willow Rosenberg *Alexander Harris *Jonathan Levinson (mentionné) *Observateur de Violet (mentionné) Organisation et Titres *Sorcière *La Tueuse *Observateur *Scooby-Gang *Coven du Devon (mentionné) *Être supérieur (mentionné) *Tueuse Potentielle *Messagers de la Mort *Conseil des Observateurs Espèces *Démon *Humain *Vampire *Turok-Han Événements *Duel sur le chantier de construction Lieux *Sunnydale **Sunspot Motel **Overland Charters **Maison des Summers **Chantier de construction abandonné *Dimension de l'Œil de Beljoxa Armes et Objets *Pieu *Arbalète *Eau bénite *Coffre d'armes *Sceau de Danzalthar (mentionné) *Couteau des Bringers Sortilèges et Rituels *Champ de force **Barrière de protection Morts *Deux Messagers de la Mort, tué par Buffy avec un couteau *Un Messager de la Mort, tué par Buffy *Eve, tuée par un Messager de la Mort *Un Messager de la Mort, tué par Alex avec un hache *Un Messager de la Mort, tué par Kennedy avec une arbalète *Un Messager de la Mort, tué par Buffy avec un pieu *Le Turok-Han, décapité par Buffy avec un câble Le Saviez-vous ? *Une phrase de La Force/Eve a été coupé : La Force/Eve : « And Chloe, honey…you don't have to worry about getting called to be the Slayer before you're ready. You'll be dead before that happens. All of you. » Chronologie *Pour garder à l'esprit le thème de la saison qui est le "retour au commencement" dans la première scène avant le générique, une fois que Buffy a sauvé Rona, elle l'accueille en lui disant "Welcome to the Hellmouth" qui est le titre du tout premier épisode de la série. *La phrase que dit Buffy à la fin de l'épisode en VO : "Here endeth the lesson", a été dite trois fois au court de la série. Une première fois par le Maître dans l'épisode "Un premier rendez-vous manqué" et une deuxième fois par Spike dans "La Faille". *Buffy, Willow et Alex ont, pour la première fois, une conversation psychique. On sait que Willow est capable de faire ce genre de chose, mais il n'a jamais été expliqué pourquoi Buffy et Alex y arrive aussi. On peut en déduire que Willow se sert de ses pouvoirs pour qu'ils soient tous les trois reliés par la pensée. *On peut voir Alex dormir sur le canapé dans la maison de Buffy. Ce qui montre qu'il y a une migration de tous les personnages chez Buffy. *Une deuxième Tueuse Potentielle meurt : Eve. *Quelques autres Potentielles sont arrivées à Sunnydale, comme Vi par exemple. Musiques *Robert Duncan - original score Citations Molly : Allez viens Rona, moi aussi il faut que je me sustente. Rona : Moi aussi il faut que je me quoi ? Anya : Sustente. Ça veut dire manger. Rona : Ah ? C'est curieux, moi je croyais que manger ça se disait manger. Galerie Photographies promotionnelles S07E11-1.jpg S07E11-2.jpg S07E11-3.jpg S07E11-4.jpg S07E11-5.jpg S07E11-6.jpg S07E11-7.jpg S07E11-8.jpg en:Showtime de:Showtime nl:Showtime Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 7 Catégorie:Épisodes Saison 7